Revelations in the Privacy of Public Lavatories
by wowgoshdarnit
Summary: ONE SHOT COMPLETE Grant Gustin, Sebastian Smythe's alter ego masturbates in a public restroom and figures things out along the way. Right so I'm notoriously bad at summarising; please just read it and review.


**A/N:** Quick one-shot that hit me like a semi-truck last night/early this morning. It was screaming for release, so I obliged. Well, it's like a mix between Grant and Sebastian, but it's more Grant than anything. IDK; you'll see.

**Warnings:** Masturbation, fingering, public fornication; nothing too bad. I would say it's OOC, but it's a real life person/character so it's confusing. It's RP I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this fckn person yo; he belongs to himself and shit. And dis is all imagination—no slander intended.

**Rate/****Review****/Blah/Blah: Do all that ok**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Revelations in the Privacy of Public Lavatories**

"Oh." Grant Gustin's breathy moan echoed inside of the little cubicle he was currently experimenting in.

His tentative stroke at his engorged member sent shock waves of arousal throughout his over-heated body. The sensation felt like delicious torture. Decidedly enchanted with the way his fore skin covered his swollen, red shaft on the up stroke, he continued to slowly caress his cock.

He loved the way the skin would pull forward causing tingles of pleasure to course through his system like pleasure needles embedding themselves in his nerves and the sensual way his fore skin would pull back, mimicking a nicely fit glove encasing a warm hand, on the down stroke.

His cock was so sensitive and receptive. The barest of touches left him panting and wanting more. His breath coming out in shaky huffs as he continued to toy with the satin skin of his prick, he decided he would give himself more. His pulls became more insistent as a familiar need to bring himself to release built.

"Yes. Oh, God, yes."

The tugging and releasing of his fore skin in an unrelenting grip pushing him that much closer to releasing the ever restraining band of arousal tightening in his lower belly. At each twist of his hand over the soft skin of his swollen cock, his mind throbbed with the overwhelming sensations. He needed this. He needed to let go. So close. He just needed... _something _else. More.

"Yesss. Oh." He wantonly moaned into the empty space. He was so lost in his euphoria that the reality of his situation hadn't taken affect yet.

He was a twenty two year old man masturbating in a public restroom. Now that would make a story. If only the press could see him now; slightly sweaty, golden body on top of a toilet glistening as his hips jerkily thrusted into his pre-come and spit coated hand, they'd have a field day!

And his poor Hannah! He bucked even harder into the tight heat of his firm grip. She'd be devastated. Who could bear to see the man they loved getting off at his own touch in a restroom! Public at that! He mirthlessly chuckled as the thought brought him even closer to snapping the band. Just the thought of being discovered did things to his flustered mind.

"So close. Just...a...little...more."

And it came to him like a light bulb finally being flicked on in the wake of extreme darkness. He could feel his hole tightening with his thrusts and he had the sudden desire to feel it. Feel himself clench around his own fingers. The warm heat of his hole pulsating around his fingers as he delicately navigated them into uncharted territory. He reached up and generously applied saliva to his pointer and middle fingers', sucking the digits into his mouth in preparation of what was to come. Boy, _that_ was an even further turn on in itself.

_'Wonder what it would feel like to have someone else's moist little mouth wrapped around my rough fingers right now. God. So hot. Maybe even...sliding down my dick as they swallowed around me.'_ He bit back a moan at the thought and finished coating his fingers.

Once he felt they were covered enough in his saliva he trailed his hand down his body, carefully over his sensitive nipples, _'that feels nice'_, down his toned abdomen, which twitched when he hit a tender spot, and down passed his furiously working fist. He stopped his moist fingers to take his balls into a firm, yet gentle hold. He began to shift the little sacks in his grip, alternating pressure which elicited sounds from him that he'd never known possible.

God he'd have to do this more often. After experiencing the wondrous effects of a tender hand in public, he couldn't go back. Leaving his round little balls for further perusal later, his fingers continued their perilous journey down to no-man's land. Not once faltering in his motions with his now viciously throbbing member.

Unfortunately, by the time he gingerly skimmed the tips of his fingers over the bald space of his perineum, the spit was nearly dried, so he quickly brought them back to his mouth, recoated them and took them back to where he'd left off.

The moment was here. He could feel the band thinning and thinning at each hesitant caress of his body by his free hand and the never ceasing pulling by his...otherwise...occupied fist. His fingers tentatively pressed against his entrance and all movement halted.

_'What the hell. That's so fucking good.'_

Touching his virgin hole startled Grant into inaction. He'd never touched something so raw and primal within himself with small action. It was glorious. Restarting his jerking with a more frenzied pace, Grant planted his feet more firmly, then put his fingers back to his hole, teasing the puckered entrance ever so gently; in turn, his approaching orgasm gave a jolt to his over-loaded senses. When he finally took the plunge and pressed his finger against the warmth of his hole, breaching its resistance, he came with a wordless shout. The tremors of his climax rocked his body and caused him to black out for a few minutes in its intensity.

When he came to, he felt boneless and shaky. His awkward position on the toilet seat amplified without his lust clouded awareness. He shifted and brought his spunk covered fist to eye-level, mesmerised by the sight.

_'It's ironic. I don't typically masturbate; not to mention my lacklustre sex life—even with a smokin' girlfriend—and most people assume I'm some devilish cad. Seducing women and playing musical beds... I might have to put worth to penny.'_

As he mused over revelations, the essence that covered his slightly shaking hand continued to draw his attention. Finally relenting to the internal battle he was fighting over the obtusity of tasting himself, he slowly brought his weak arm to his mouth.

_'Oh, man. What am I doing?'__  
_  
And it was in that moment, the moment his tongue tentatively made contact with his spunk and the bitter, musky flavours burst to life on his tongue, that he realized he couldn't go back. There would be nothing else for him. There could be nothing else for him.

He was gay.

The reason his making love to Hannah was never as satisfying as he'd assumed it would be, or any of his other relationships for that matter. The reason seeing Chr-Kurt and Blaine in their hot ass little red pants on set, or the way only Kev-Artie and his sexy husky voice could bring his cock to painful attention. He was gay. Admitting this to himself was so much easier than he could have ever comprehended. But would he be able to do it for the world? Put himself out there, making him so vulnerable to criticism in his new found sexuality. Could he handle that? Would Kevin give him a chance?

Dropping his hand down to his lap, he shook himself.

_'It doesn't matter if I'm gay or straight, there'll always be criticism. This is my business, not any of my on-lookers, so I don't need to put myself anywhere but in my own two shoes.'_

With a note of finality ringing in his head, Grant realised his position.

Public rest room. Amusement park. God. Was Hannah okay? He needed to clean himself up and get back out there. She was probably worried, even though he'd had his bodyguard stealthily stationed outside; there was still the possibility of crazy fans attacking. And although his newly awakened sexuality screamed to be released of the strain being in a relationship with her created, he still cared deeply for her.

Grant pulled himself up. He haphazardly wiped up his come with tissue, righted his shirt and went to the sink to quickly clean up everything he'd missed. After a half-assed wash-up Grant made his way back outside with a glow to his beautiful olive skin that his friends and family had never seen before.

Realising your sexuality did have its perks.

Fin


End file.
